Drive shafts, such as prop shafts and half shafts are used in automobiles and other applications to transfer rotational motion in a driveline from one component to another, such as from a transmission to a wheel. Flange joints are used to join the drive shaft to a part of the driveline such as a CV joint. In conventional flange joints the torque that can be delivered through the joint is dependent on the strength of fasteners that hold the flange joint together. If too much torque is applied to the flange joint, the joint may slip and the fasteners may break or deform. In conventional flange joints the strength of the flange joint may be increased by increasing bolt size and/or increasing the number of fasteners in the flange joint. Increasing the bolt size and/or the number of fasteners typically requires an increase in the size of the flange joint which is not practical in many applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the strength of a flange joint in a driveline. In addition, it is desirable to reduce the slippage in a flange joint. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.